everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
RoybelGirl
Hi! I'm RoybelGirl (But you can call me Bel or Roybel), a Driver on the Wiki. I love EAH a lot. Some of the things I enjoy are: my dog (King), drawing, singing, learning to play guitar, reading, Dork Diaries (by Rachel Renee Russel), EAH, collecting EAH dolls, making EAH OCs, animals, writing, and building stuff with Legos. Oh, and I also love emoji. ☺ Prepare to have an emoji overload. Character Personality I guess if I were to describe myself, these are the words I'd use: friendly, encouraging, proud, artistic, creative, and a little dorky. If you were ever to stumble upon in my spare time you'd probably probably find me either drawing, writing, writing on the computer, posing my EAH dolls (I have 19, so it takes awhile), or reading. My room is usually a mess of papers, notebooks, pencils, books, stuffed animals, and Legos. I think that I may use "<3" to much... but what can you expect when I am such a happy person. ;) I also love to to Roleplay, so if you want to RP with me, just ask! Appearance In the summer my skin is like rather tan, but in the winter it becomes very pale. I have a heart shaped face, stormy blue eyes, and dainty eyebrows. My hair is a dark blond, chin length, and has lots of layers. I almost never wear makeup. I am rather short in stature and my everyday outfits tend to be very simple. I enjoy wearing jewelry and painting my nails; however, I usually don't bother with these accessories unless its a special occasion. Relationships Family For online safety, I'm going to keep my family information private. Thanks for understanding. Friends For the same reasons as above, I'm going to keep my real life friends to myself. My BFFA IRL and on the wiki is Soren11 and I am also friends with TaylorRocks (Tay), RoseCupid (Kitten), TheKawaiiPandas (Lagoona) and Kayjay1025 (Kajay), they are so sweet. ☺ Also their are people I consider my friends, but I am not sure they consider me a friend; they are Jade-the-Tiger (Jade), Lilygem (Lily), GrimmsDePytheLover (Grimms), LightRubiCounselor (Rubi), and Rose Hunter (Rose). Pet I have a beautiful Australian Shepard/Border Collie dog. I love him to pieces :3 His birthday is in June. Romance Despite the fact that I love shipping OCs and canon character, as well as writing romantic fanfics, I don't care for romance in my own life at the moment. My OCs Royals Gracie Goose The very gentle and loving horseback rider with a prideful side. Daughter of this princess from "The Goose Girl." Mark Littlelamb The frequent animal shelter volunteer. Son of Mary from "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Airmé Arc-en-ciel The adorable and extremely shy prince. Successor of the rainbow prince from the fairy tale "Fairer-than-a-Fairy." Alicia Gross That mean girl who turns boys into lizards. Daughter of Allison Gross from the fairy tale of the same name. Liam Falls The rebellious soccer player and break dancer. Son of King of Easaidh Ruadh from the fairy tale "The King of the Waterfalls." Rebels Maiden Falsebride The bullied and misunderstood girl with a heart of gold. Daughter of the false bride from the fairy tale "The Goose Girl." Xanthe Nain A friendly troll's daughter who enjoys baking. Erin Pearl My little fish girl. The dramatic mermaid who loves all of her friends to the death. Daughter of one of the little mermaid's sisters from "The Little Mermaid." Roybels Mousie Forest The darling little mouse. Daughter of the mouse from "The Forest Bride." Neutrals Marigold Goose IDK. She's cute. Gracie Goose's little sister. Co-owned OCs Seera Neverland The evil misunderstood Netherlandian. Daughter of Mister Smee from the fairy tale "Peter Pan." Joseph Hook The fiery-tempered boy who can't stand his destiny and loves his friends. Son of Captain Hook from the fairy tale "Peter Pan." Pippi Pan The bratty but lovable pranster who will probably never grow up. Ever. Daughter of Peter Pan from the fairy tale of the same name. Next Generation OCs Ciel Fairer The shy little sweetheart. <33 Daughter of Fay Fairer and Airmé Arc-en-ciel. (Co-owned with Jade-the-Tiger) Fontaine Fairer The loud, bubbly, and lovable girl. Daughter of Fay Fairer and Airmé Arc-en-ciel. (Co-owned with Jade-the-Tiger) My Dolls Apple White (Signature - Royals) Briar Beauty (Signature - Royals) Ashlynn Ella (Signature - Royals) Hunter Huntsmen (Signature - Rebels) Madeline Hatter (Signature - Rebels) C. A. Cupid (Signature - Rebels) Holly O'Hair (Signature - Royals) Poppy O'Hair (Signature - Rebels) Raven Queen (Signature - Rebels) Dexter Charming (Signature - Royals) Blondie Lockes (Signature - Royals) Cerise Hood (Signature - Rebels) Alistair Wonderland (Signature - Royals) Bunny Blanc (Signature - Royals) Cedar Wood (Signature - Rebels) Kitty Cheshire (Signature - Rebels) Lizzie Hearts (Signature - Royals) Faybelle Thorn (Signature - Royals) Duchess Swan (Signature - Royals) My Favorite Ships Canon Romantic Ships # Dexven (DexterxRaven) This is my favorite EAH ship of all time!! They are so cute together and they make a really handsome couple. :3! ☺!! (EAH OTP) # Bunnstair (AlistairxBunny) To cute for words. # Huntlynn (HunterxAshlynn) Do I really need to explain myself here? ☺ # Dizzie (DaringxLizzie) These two are beyond adorable. <3 # Charling (ChasexDarling) Two herioc knights, they are destined for each other. # Bropper (HopperxBriar) A popular princess and an awkward prince? Yes! <33 # Spoppy (SparrowxPoppy) Well I stopped shipping Cuparrow and fell for Spoppy! One word: cute. TBH I still ship Cuparrow... perhaps a little more than Spoppy. OC Romantic Ships # Fairmé (FayxAirmé) Read this and you will understand my love for this ship. <3 (EAHF OTP) # Mark (MinxArk) Adorable~ who doesn't ship this? Other than Shirely, of course. # Alaksie (AlakxMousie) Love at first sight. :3 # Lucance (LucyxLance) So yeah they're a little awkward together but I still ship them because they're adorable. # Mingsely (MagixKingsely) So cute I just might die. XD # Jem (ClemxJeco) OH MY GOODNESS HOW IS THIS MUCH CUTENESS POSSIBLE?! <3 OC Rival Ships For now I only have one... # Charlxube (CCxAlxube) Alxube: I love you. CC: I hate you. To-Do List For EAHFW For Me # Design Airmé's Thronecoming. # Draw Alicia in her signature. # Draw Mark in his signature. # Draw Ballette in her signature. # Re-design Xanthe's outfit. For Other Users # Draw the stuffs on my art request blog. Quotes Trivia * I live in the USA * If I receive paper that isn't lined, Ever After High things will be drawn on it. (It's my current art obsession) * I'm a huge fan of Star Wars. <3 ** Speaking of Star Wars, my favorite character is Darth Vader. ** "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" XD * I came up with the nickname "Bel" because it was short for "Roybel." Then I found out "bel" is also a French word meaning "beautiful." Now I love my wiki nickname even more. * My favorite music artists are Pentatonix and tobyMac. * I am a huge fan of Cupcake Wars. * Last yeart in January I donated my hair. Because my hair grows really fast, I was able to donate it again in March of this year. My Art GracieGoose.jpeg Gracie Goose.jpeg SchoneFaurst.jpeg DiamonigueJewel.jpeg GracieGoosegettingfairest.jpeg ElkaFanart.jpeg GracieGooseThronecoming.jpeg BetterThronecomingPic.jpeg ElkaFrostLD.jpeg ElkaFrostMirrorBeach.jpeg GracieGooseThroughtheWoods.jpeg MaidenFalsebride.jpeg NewMaidenFalsebrideArt.png AirméArc-en-ciel.png FairMane.jpeg Belbi.png AirméandFay.jpeg|Shiping Fanart :3 FinnettaMerman.png ChansonBluebird.png AmarePetFanArt.png PytheFanArt.jpeg LeahandSparrowFanArt.jpeg ClersonFanArt.jpeg MingsleyFanArt.png StellaNocternal.jpeg QuinnFanArt2.png CitlaliConcolorGettingFairest.jpeg LaceCarrollFanArt.jpeg HandsenseFanArt.jpeg PrimroseandToddFanArt.jpeg Barlyn.jpeg CharlxubeFanArt.png GrimbertLOL.jpeg MuffyCardson-WayFanArt.jpeg KarinaCedarcapeFanArt.jpeg DeidreGFanArt.jpeg ArionLDFanArt.jpeg LeahGossipFanArtbyBel.png JecoSeptFanArt.png JemDateNight.png Clementine-AnnabellaPepperFanArt.png LeahGossipFanArtbyBel.png JecoSeptFanArt.png JessicaTops'nTurnsFanArt.png AnterosPrincelyDesign.jpeg BaneO'RougeFanArt.png BelAndHerDog.jpeg MacKenzieSwords-Gift.jpeg SlashiannaMermaidBelArt.jpeg MarkBelArt.jpeg ArtemisBriar.jpeg FlamesBelArt.jpeg ErosPetFanArt.png Ormond.jpeg Perrault.jpeg Trill.jpeg Warble.jpeg McLure.jpeg Ambrosia.jpeg SableBelArt.jpeg It'sDecember26.jpeg ChibiMaddie.jpeg|Love my new icon <33 Category:Driver